


Good Boy

by mirrorwaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Collars, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Akaashi Keiji, Topping from the Bottom, light pet play, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwaves/pseuds/mirrorwaves
Summary: Akaashi is demanding, when he's in heat and Bokuto aims to please.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hi. This is filth. Pure filth. Probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. But the tags for [NSFW BokuAka 2020](https://twitter.com/nsfwbokuakaweek) just screamed "DO IT!" at me, so here I am.
> 
> Mind the tags, have fun, always play safe, sane and consensual, please be aware these boys are in a commited long term relationship, love each other and have definitely negotiated everything happening here at some point.

Waiting for Bokuto is torture. Usually, between them both, Akaashi is the one with longer work hours, usually he comes home to the smell of food filling their apartment and Bokuto’s bright smile waiting for him. Today, their roles are reversed, and Akaashi is not amused about that fact.

Especially not today, not when he’s so close to going into heat. He has brought food from their favourite takeout place, currently waiting for them in the fridge and now he’s relaxing on their sofa, a book in his hands, even though it’s hard to focus for more than one paragraph a time. He can feel the craving building up inside him, the need to be with his mate, the need to get some relief for the fever-like symptoms slowly taking over his body. The windows are wide open, but the chilly evening air does little to cool down his heated skin.

The whole day at work, he had been fighting off his hormones, had been almost unbearably horny and now that he’s at home, it’s not better. Akaashi has taken off most of his clothes, just wearing one of Bokuto’s shirts so his alpha’s smell surrounds him and reminds him he’s safe and secure. It takes off the edge a bit as well, makes his rampant hormones calm down at least enough so he’s not bent over with four fingers up his ass.

When the door sounds and the whiff of air coming in brings with it Bokuto’s familiar scent, so much stronger than the faint one from the shirt he’s wearing, he’s on his feet and in the hallway in the blink of an eye. Desperate for relief, for his alpha closeby, he’s pressing his body against Bokuto’s, burying his face in his mate’s neck.

“Whoa, someone’s eager”, Bokuto huffs and a laugh escapes his throat, that merges into a soft moan, when Akaashi pulls down his shirt’s collar and runs his teeth along the bond mark sitting proudly on Bokuto’s trapezoidal muscle.

“I’m in heat”, Akaashi just states and grinds his hips against Bokuto’s.

He loves this. He loves the way Bokuto – for all his strong alpha genes, his alpha behaviour, his alpha appearance – just melts under his touches.

“And my alpha wasn’t there to take care of it.” Akaashi is sliding his hands under Bokuto’s shirt, pushing it upwards, exposing the strong, defined abs and tracing the muscles with his fingers.

“Touch me”, he orders and Bokuto lets out a groan, breathy and soft and his hands slip down Akaashi’s sides.

“You’re wearing my shirt, Keiji”, he whispers, grabbing Akaashi by the hips and pulling him closer.

“You like it”, Akaashi counters and lets it happen, lets Bokuto be that active. For now, at least. Soon enough, Akaashi knows he will put his Alpha into place. Will make him do his bidding, fulfill his every wish. But first, dinner. And making out. He’s hungry, not just for his alpha’s body, but also for some food in him, before his heat will take it’s toll on his body.

When Bokuto’s hands sneak below the shirt, trace Akaashi’s thighs and slowly creep higher, Akaashi captures them, just before they reach high enough.

“Dinner, Koutaro. I brought takeout, let me warm it up.” Maybe Akaashi moves around a bit more suggestive, a bit more sensual than necessary while preparing their dinner. Maybe he moves a bit more seductive than usual. Maybe he has his fun like that. Maybe, during dinner, his bare foot slides up Bokuto’s leg, settling against his crotch. Oh, he’s looking so forward to being filled with his alpha’s cock.

The gentle teasing seems to rile Bokuto up very efficiently, if the way he devours his dinner is any indication. A careful rub with the ball of his foot, against the bulge in Bokuto’s pants and he can feel Bokuto’s cock harden under the fabric.

“Keiji”, Bokuto groans, the fork clattering against the empty plate in front of him.

“What?” Innocently, Akaashi leans back. Well, as innocent as it’s possible for him right now. He rubs his foot a bit harder against Bokuto’s crotch and savours the helpless, needy whine slipping from his lips.

“You’re so sexy.” Bokuto’s usually so loud and booming voice is subdued, like he’s already dropping into that headspace Akaashi loves to put him in. Seeing Bokuto’s eyes, a bit hazy and unfocused, prompts Akaashi to set down the cutlery as well. It’s enough teasing. He’s just as desperate as Bokuto is at this point. He just wants to get to their bedroom and enjoy the frenzied, feral state his heats get them both in. Sex with Bokuto is always great, but on heat it’s something else entirely and he loves these moments. Seeing Bokuto fall to pieces makes all the downsides of his heat worth it.

“What do you want, Kou-chan?” he says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Bokuto ruts against his foot and Akaashi smirks, when he sees his fogged over eyes. A clear indicator for how worked up Bokuto is, and which direction this evening will take for both of them.

“You”, Bokuto breathes out and Akaashi smiles.

“Then be a good boy. Go ahead and get ready and I’ll clean this up.” Bokuto is already out of the chair and halfway out of the dining room, before Akaashi can finish his sentence. He grins and gets up, collecting the dirty plates, puts the leftovers in the fridge and the dishes into the dishwasher. It takes only a few moments, so he decides to clean up the living room a bit more. After about ten minutes he decides he has tortured Bokuto long enough.

When he opens the bedroom door, Bokuto is already waiting for him, exactly like Akaashi anticipated. He’s fully nude, his clothes carefully folded on top of the dresser and Akaashi smiles appreciatively. He steps closer, pets Bokuto’s head. His hair is still a bit wet, he has obviously used the last few minutes to rinse out the gel, so now his hair is falling into his face.

“Good boy”, Akaashi praises and Bokuto’s eyes widen, his cock, resting half hard against his thigh, twitches. He’s so easy to rile up, so simple to please, Akaashi thinks. “Do you have your collar ready?”

Bokuto nods and holds out the object for Akaashi to take. Carefully, teasingly slow Akaashi runs his fingers across the collar resting on Bokuto’s hands.

“Very good, you’re nice and obedient tonight. I like that.” He takes the collar and steps closer, wraps the soft, worn leather around his boyfriend’s throat. Bokuto’s eyes fog over, as Akaashi tightens the buckle, tight enough for the collar to fit and not move, with just enough room to slip two of his fingers underneath it.

“Color?” Akaashi asks carefully, his fingers running through Bokuto’s hair. It’s soft, when it’s not gelled up into its usual spikes and Akaashi loves it. Loves to bury his hands in it, loves to tug on it. The grey strands hang across Bokuto’s eyes, where he looks up at Akaashi.

“Green… please, Keiji, I wanna…”

“Shhhh!” Akaashi interrupts him with two fingers slipping in Bokuto’s mouth. “I know what you need, so be quiet and let me take care of you.”

Bokuto looks so good, the way he’s kneeling on the carpet, naked besides the collar around his neck. Akaashi thinks for a moment, about what he wants to do to his pretty Alpha tonight. Bokuto has been really good and considerate these last few days, has taken great care to cater to all of Akaashi’s pre-heat feelings and cravings. He deserves a reward and Akaashi really, really wants to be thoroughly fucked by his alpha.

“If you’re good for me, you get to fuck me tonight”, Akaashi whispers in Bokuto’s ear. Shivers run over his boyfriend’s body and Akaashi feels a thrill at the way Bokuto’s eyes are blown wide, his lips wet. Bokuto’s tongue curls around his fingers and hints at other, better places where it could work its magic.

“But you know… there’s still something missing.” Akaashi slips his finger through the ring on Bokuto’s collar and pulls him up to his feet. Easily, without resistance, Bokuto obeys, let’s Akaashi shove him down onto the bed, on his knees, ass up in the air.

“Very nice”, Akaashi praises. “Spread your legs, Kou-chan.”

Without a second thought, Bokuto follows his instructions, spreads his legs obediently. Akaashi’s hands carefully run over the strong thighs holding up Bokuto’s round, firm ass, the ass he loves so much. His fingers trace the lines of muscle and Bokuto presses against him, almost desperately. Akaashi grins and when he gets up, to retrieve some more things from the drawer, Bokuto whines.

“Please, Keiji… need you”, he rasps and one of his hands sneaks down between his legs, tugs on his hard cock.

“Did I allow that?” Akaashi asks, eyebrows raised. “If you’re that rebellious, I might need to train you better”, he states, dropping all the things they might need on the bed.

Bokuto’s eyes widen, when he sees Akaashi pick up the leash. Without hesistation, he lifts his chin, lets Akaashi hook the clasp into the O-ring on the collar. When he tugs on the leash lightly, forcing Bokuto’s head to drop down, it tears a soft gasp from his mouth.

“Good boy”, Akaashi praises. “Stay like this.” Then, he pushes Bokuto down, so he’s lying on his stomach. For a moment, Akaashi just stays like that, kneeling on the bed next to Bokuto, enjoys the view, his alpha all needy and ready. Bokuto spreads his legs, lifts his hips a bit and it’s obvious he desperately wants Akaashi to touch him. And Akaashi is getting impatient himself, the heat in his stomach almost too much, his body craving what it needs. He shifts a bit, adjusting his hard cock in his boxer briefs and feeling the slick pool between his legs. His body is more than ready.

“Don’t touch yourself” he orders and then he starts.

By the time he has three fingers knuckle deep in Bokuto’s ass, the alpha is a sobbing mess. He’s begging, crying and Akaashi absolutely loves it. The feeling of Bokuto, his strong and powerful Alpha unraveling beneath him, just from getting fingered, makes him feel high. Seeing Bokuto’s body twitch and shiver, feeling his hole clutch his fingers tightly is intoxicating.

“What do you want?” he asks, when Bokuto moans, the sound almost feral and desperate.

“Please…” Bokuto begs. “Fuck me! I need you!” Smack. A resounding slap, Bokuto’s asscheeks growing red, as Akaashi delivers a few swift, sharp blows.

“You’re getting quite demanding!” he reprimands him, but it’s difficult to keep his voice completely level. The idea of burying is cock in Bokuto’s ass is so inviting, he has a hard time holding back. Bokuto loves to get fucked, craves Akaashi’s cock, could not care less for the perception of how alphas and omegas are supposed to act. But right now, Akaashi wants something else. He can feel the slick, knows he’s very much ready for an Alpha’s cock, his Alpha’s cock specifically, he feels it dribbling down his thighs. “And you have other obligations tonight…”

He leans over Bokuto, drapes his body along the strong, taut lines of Bokuto’s back. His cock slides between Bokuto’s strong, muscular thighs and teasingly, Akaashi presses the head against the wet, twitching hole.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to fill me up, I want our pups in me.” These words never fail their effect, Bokuto trembles and gasps, bucks against Akaashi’s body. It’s difficult for Akaashi to keep his restraint, to not just slide his hard cock into the warm, wet heat inviting him in. Instead, he pulls back and reaches for Bokuto’s favourite plug. It’s heavy in his hand, stainless steel, and with no warning, without warming the plug up first, he drags the cold metal over the sensitive skin. An unhinged moan tears free from Bokuto’s lips and he pushes back, the plug sliding in with little resistance.

“You’re so good for me, taking that large plug… like you were made for it. You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you?” Bokuto whines, rutting against the toy. Akaashi smirks and in one last push, slides the plug in to the hilt. “Aaaah… Keiji! More!” Bokuto’s voice trembles and Akaashi is pretty sure he’s close to coming. So he pulls back, admires his handiwork. Bokuto is beautiful right now. “You did so good, taking that”, he praises and traces the strong lines of Bokuto’s back. “So good, I think you deserve a reward.”

Carefully, he pulls on the leash, forcing Bokuto up on his knees. “Sit”, he orders him and with a low whine as the movement jostles the plug inside of him, Boktuo complies, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “Lean back… and don’t move.” Akaashi feels a burning need inside him, the way Bokuto’s hard cock is standing up, begging to be touched. The omega instincts inside of him want nothing more than to be thoroughly fucked by that huge, enticing cock. Still holding the leash tight, he straddles his alpha, feeling his erection press against his ass. Bokuto moans, throws his head back, bares his neck for Akaashi to see. The claiming bite is clearly visible and Akaashi can’t help but lean in, lick over the crescent shaped scar, perfectly aligning with his teeth.

“Kei…ji. Please… please, I need you…” The slick is almost pouring out of him, it’s almost scarily easy, the way Bokuto’s cock slides in. A high-pitched moan spills from his mouth and when Bokuto grips his hips, tries to pull him deeper, Akaashi freezes. His thighs are trembling from the strain.

“Don’t move”, he orders. “Keep your hands still… this is a reward. So be a good alpha and let me take your cock.” Bokuto groans, but complies. His eyes are wide and hazy and his mouth open, lips wet and red and Akaashi leans in and captures them into a searing kiss. Enjoying every moment of it, savouring the feeling of being split open, Akaashi sinks down onto Bokuto’s cock, circles his hips slowly. They both know neither of them will come like that. But Akaashi likes to tease, likes to keep control, and Bokuto loves seeing Akaashi take it from him. Every move is torture, every slow grind of Akaashi’s hips tears soft, helpless noises from Bokuto’s throat and every muscle in his body is stiff, ready to pounce, contracted tight to keep himself from moving. Akaashi savours it, keeps a tight grip on the leash.

“Do you like your reward?” he asks, his voice trembling slightly. It’s hard to keep himself in check, he wants to feel more, harder, deeper. Wants to bounce on his alpha’s cock until he’s filled with his cum, filled with his pups. Filthy nonsense spills from Bokuto’s lips, begging for more and Akaashi stops moving altogether, sitting in Bokuto’s lap, his Alpha’s cock buried deep inside of him.

“More?” he asks, leaning in closer, his breath brushing against Bokuto’s lips. “What do you want?” Another slow grind, Bokuto’s cock brushing against his prostate and Akaashi groans. He knows how far gone Bokuto already is, knows how much he loves the double stimulation of his cock being buried deep inside Akaashi, the plug pressing against all his sweet spots inside.

“Wanna… make you come”, Bokuto slurs. When his eyes meet Akaashi’s the omega glefully realizes how hazy they are, pupils blown wide. His mouth is wet and open and without thinking, Akaashi slips his tongue inside, exploring, capturing his Alpha in a deep, searing kiss. And then, he breaks it off. Gets up on his knees, the cock sliding out of his wet hole.

“Then… do that”, he commands. Lazily, he lies down, legs spread wide open. Akaashi’s tight grip on the leash forces Bokuto to follow, to kneel between his legs. Akaashi gives him just the freedom of movement he needs, allows Bokuto to grip on to his thighs, and a long drawn out moan escapes Akaashi’s lips, when Bokuto’s cock slides back in, without resistance, like they belong together this way.

“Do what you were made for, my Alpha.”

And with that, Bokuto looses his control. His fingernails claw into Akaashi’s thighs as he splits them wide open, hooking them over his own legs. With one hard thrust, he pulls back out all the way, then thrusts his cock back inside the tight heat and Akaashi screams. He ruts against him, both being taken over by their basest instincts. Akaashi never lets go of the leash, pulls Bokuto down to bury his teeth in his neck, right above the collar. Bokuto’s fingernails break through the skin, leving angry red marks on milky thighs.

“Yes, so good!”

Akaashi’s voice comes out rough and uneven and with his free hand, he reaches between their bodies and starts jerking his cock, in a desperate attempt to match Bokuto’s erratic, hard thrusts. When he presses his hips closer, lifts them a bit higher, Bokuto’s cock slides in even deeper and Akaashi throws his head back.

“Yes, right there!”

Bokuto complies, doesn’t even falter once. No matter Akaashi’s words or the desperate tugs on the leash, he continues pounding into just the right spot.

“Kei…ji… my… Keiji”, he groans, his face scrunched up in pleasure and restraint.

Akaashi knows how desperately he wants to come, knows how hard it is to hold on, but Bokuto is his perfect alpha.

“Wanna fill you up…”

Akaashi throws his head back, his whole body shaking as he feels his body tip over the edge. With a loud scream, he comes, his whole body trembling and twitching, his legs clinging to Bokuto’s strong frame, acutely aware of the hard cock inside him. Bokuto grinds into him, once, twice, thrice and then comes, spilling the hot seed.

Akaashi sighs happily, and as he feels the cock at the base fatten up, the knot forming, Bokuto’s hand wraps around his erection and the overstimulation is too much, tears slip from Akaashi’s eyes and he grinds against Bokuto, against the hard cock and the fat knot inside of him. It feels like an eternity, even though it’s probably just a few moments and then Bokuto coaxes a second, bone shattering orgasm from Akaashi.

They collapse into a boneless heap, sweaty and exhausted, but Akaashi can’t help but smile. A broad, happy grin on his face, he reaches up and brushes a stray hair from Bokuto’s face.

“Let me take of the collar, baby”, he whispers and with slightly trembling fingers, he unclasps the collar. Without care, he throws it off the bed, hears it clattering to the ground.

“You were so good”. Akaashi praises and Bokuto buries his face in his boyfriend’s – his mate’s – neck.

“For you always”, he whispers and plasters soft kisses to Akaashi’s face, all over. They stay like that, bask in the afterglow, in each other, until Bokuto can feel his knot deflating, his softening cock slipping out and Akaashi slowly gets up.

“Let’s take a bath… and then sleep. It’s late.” Bokuto smiles and follows him to the bathroom.

He’s perfect, Akaashi muses, as he sinks against his strong, muscled chest as they both soak in the hot water. His perfect alpha. His perfect mate. His star.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun, feel free to leave kudos, comments or come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/prnc3ssofHyrul3)!


End file.
